The Hybrids
by Ect0plasma
Summary: Pokemon and Humans live side by side with little problems. But what about the people in between, where do they fit in this world. Follow A boy who seems to have already attracted unwanted attention and his just barely just getting by. Rated M for safety, First story feedback wanted
1. Prologue

My eyes fluttered open, my chest rising and falling in tune with the singing Kricketune. I shield my eyes of the sun bearing down on me.

"Golbat, use venoshock!" My eyes widened and my heart rate increased. I jumped up and sprung out of the way, my heels sliding along the dirt. My attention snapped to the trainer, A big R on the uniform clear as day. Team Rocket found me, again.

"Attention all units, subject Nebula spotted on my position". _Shit, If I have the whole squad on me escape won't be easy, I need to lose them now_. I dashed further into the forest, the sound of wings behind me flapping intensely.

"Golbat use hypnosis!" Instinct kicked in and I sidestepped out the way. I need to find an escape route now! "This is squad 3 reporting, closing in on the subject" shit shit shit. With my feet getting heavy I had to hide. I had a few options but with so little time I head to the closest option, the cave. "This is Domino reporting. Subject Nebula seems to have disappeared, orders?" "Keep looking, he couldn't have gotten far" "Acknowledged".

My heart pounding in my ears, and my back full of sweat. This is it, im done. Footsteps echoed across the walls of the cave, the sound getting closer and closer. Then he came "Rwragh!" The sound was deafening and the intent was clear Luxray stood between me and the so called Domino.

"Golbat use poison fang on Luxray!" Golbat swooped down, fangs glowing purple. The Luxray sidestepped and counted with his own fangs, Thunderfang. "Crap super effective, Golbat use air slash" Golbat only responded with electricity coursing down his body. Golbat was paralysed. The Luxray's eyes glaring down on the two, responding with charge. "Shit" Luxray used Thunder.

Golbat still paralysed took the damage and fainted "Domino this is giovanni. Retreat, your attracting to much attention." "Fine. All members of squad 3 report to base. Over" Domino ran out to meet her subordinates. I, on the other hand still stared at the luxray his back turned to me. It then looked back and did the last thing i'd expect, It smiled then collapsed.

I ran, urging my legs to work. How had I not realised sooner? There was cut running down from his neck to his paw. The Luxray needed immediate medical attention. I moved the Luxray onto my back and moved back into the forest. I needed a shortcut. I ran and ran until I spotted what I was looking for.

I lowered the Luxray down next to me and put my fingers together to form a circle. The water shimmered and turned until a portal slowly opened up. I grabbed Luxray and jumped in. I didn't think I would come back so soon to this place, The Distortion World.

The hair's on my arms started to stand due to the goosebumps and my eyes adjusted to the dark purple invading the landscape. With the Luxray still breathing I made my way to the image of a pokecenter. My eyes were getting blurry and my breathing felt heavy. But that didn't stop me. I jumped feeling gravity loosen it's hold on me. I kept jumping onto the small pieces of land, until I reached my destination.

I quickly set Luxray to the side and opened a portal with my hands. I grabbed Luxray and jumped out of the Distortion world and practically crawled my way over. The sliding doors opened and all eyes were on me. "Please...help this Luxray…" I managed to utter out before everything went black and a resonating thud filled the room.


	2. Chapter 1: Guess it's a start

**So uh i'm new to this author note thingy so uh please don't let me bore you. I read the reviews, they were great. made some changes to this chapter after reading them and hopefully this is more your taste. The story is a bit slow but I do intend to bring in the juicy content and feedback is wanted. On to the story!**

Chapter 1

"Yeah the luxray was in terrible shape, it had a mortal wound that went right down his neck."

"and the boy?"

"he was no better, cuts and bruises that almost got infected. Not only that but it looks like he's only been living off berries, could be wrong though."

My body stirred and my head was pounding, but even that couldn't stop me from smiling. That luxray made it out in the end and surprisingly myself included. Regardless I made a move to get out of bed and went straight to the restroom. When I was done I took a glance in the mirror over the sink. Blonde hair shone under the light and my black hoodie rested nicely on my shoulders, on top of my red shirt. The black pants trailing down over my white sneakers. But the most distinctive thing about me isn't any of those features. It's the eyes. Crimson red stares back at me, fixing my eyes to stare at the iris. My slightly tanned hands reach to brush the gold locks out of my eyes. I picked up my watch with the name Crow scribbled neatly in the watch.

I go back to the matter at hand. Where am I? I reach for the door, only for the door to swing into my face smacking me across the room. "Gah! Knock before you enter dammit! Honestly." I look up to see the perpetrator. Pink hair, medical clothes. No room for debate, this is nurse joy.

"I'm so sorry sir, I thought you would still be a sleep at this time. Usually it takes a couple more days for somebody to recover from your type of injures."

"How long was I out?"

"A day and a half sir" I look at to the clock as the events from yesterday slowly come back to me.

"What happened to the luxray?"

"The luxray you brought in was not looking good, it's a good thing you came when you did"

"haha, yeah, I owe my life to that pokemon so it better make it"

"well anyways sir you'll be free to leave after the check up, until then please feel free to relax"

"will do ma'am" as she walked out the room I clenched my hands.

I learned something very important that day, never try and solo the journey. If luxray hadn't been there when he was I would've been in a test tube by now. I grab my belongings and head out the room. Obviously I must be in the poke center. Now the million poke dollar question. Where is luxray?

I turned towards the end of the hall and one by one peaked into the rooms until I spotted the static blue fur. I swung the door open and closed it behind me and sat next to him. Watching the rising and falling of the chest. I then realised I had no idea what to say let alone do, I don't know this pokemon.

"Why?" he opened one eye and stared. Out of all the things that could have come out my mouth I certainly didn't realize I said it " why did you smile?" The pokemon stared and then snicked, then into a full blown laughter. "What's so funny?" The luxray shook its head and turned to face the ceiling.

3 days later

Nurse joy informed me that the checkup was finally finished and I could get out of the constrictive building. "Congratulations young man your recovery was a success and you'll be happy to know the luxray also had recovered"

"huh, that's awesome. So uh is he walking abo-nevermind here he comes"

In all it's glory the Luxray proudly walked his way over, head held high and paws practically sliding on over. "Hey buddy, I know that this might sound a bit selfish but would you like to come with me, cause if you do I get to be a pokemon trainer." The luxray only smirked and stared me directly into my eyes, as if it were a challenge.

"Trust me when I say I bought ten pokeballs for a moment like this" With a bit of effort I fished out a premier ball out of my pocket and held it out in front of the luxray. "From now on we are no longer strangers, we are partners!" The Luxray roared and put his nose to the ball thus sucking him in. I only nodded and headed towards the exit only to turn around and ask a very odd question "Where am I?"

"Your in Lavender town sir" The gears in my head started to turn and then it hit me

"HOW ON EARTH DID I MAKE IT TO KANTO? I DIDN'T EVEN MOVE THAT FAR!"

How does one go through the Distortion world from Sinnoh to Kanto, it's insane. "Thank you very much for the answer" my voice warped with confusion I head outside and was greeted with the huge radio tower looming over me. This was bad, If i'm in Kanto then Team Rocket ain't far either. I need to get out of the region fast. South that's where I need to go. So I march down on my way to route 12 to hopefully score a lake or something.

Immediately I got spotted by a trainer, some luck. "Hey you! I challenge you to a battle" I was about to say no when I realized I had little to no experience when it came to luxray, sure he was a powerful pokemon but if I give him the wrong calls he might as well be as useful as a magikarp.

"Fine, kid. luxray let's crush them" luxray then popped into existence and entered a battle position, the sunlight reflecting off his fangs.

"Alright let's go butterfree" A bug and flying type. Annoying.

"Alright luxray start off with bite" luxray leaped into action

"butterfree counter with silver wind" need to act fast.

"luxray, keep going and tank with charge"

"What?" exclaimed a very surprised bug trainer.

"Now use thunder fang!"

"quick dodge it" but it was too late, the fangs sinking in to the butterfree.

It was super effective and the effect of charge made it twice as powerful. Suffice to say the butterfree had fainted. "Good job, luxray". Then the trainer lifted another pokeball

"not yet! Go beedrill" out came a vicious pokemon, a huge stinger on its end. "beedrill use Agility to get in close" The beedrill zoomed in on the target.

"luxray eyes open!"

"beedrill use assurance!"

The impact of the move hit home and luxray was shoved to the side and into a tree. "luxray!" The proud pokemon stood up then smirked at his opponent, seemingly shrugging off the damage.

"Alright Luxray time for a counter attack, use thunder!"

"beedrill dodge!" The beedrill only getting nicked by the thunder attack only to find the Luxray gone

"Luxray finish it with thunder fang" coming from behind the luxray pounced on the beedrill, Fangs already in the pokemon.

Then the Beedrill fell to the ground unconscious. I won. "Dammit, you're tougher than you look, oh well you lose some you win some" I silently nodded and headed down the path only to notice the purple smoke from my hands start to recede back in my sleeve. Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2: Then there were two

**So um I managed write a bit more and started to get the plot moving. Some people messaged me to Keep using lowercase for pokemon names and some uppercase. I've decided to just use uppercase. I would love to see some feedback to see what everyone thinks, maybe some tips, idk. Anyways thanks for reading so far. The story awaits.**

Chapter 2

A couple of days had passed and I was simply enjoying the fresh air of Undella Bay, watching the Jellicent go about their day. You see, after the whole episode of lavender town I managed to find a beautiful body of water that reflected the surface just nicely. After a said hike I managed to make it here, in Unova.

Apparently there's some ruins around here with some messages. Problem is nobody knows how to decipher them. That is until about a year ago a trainer who was famous for taking down team Plasma after their so called revival, he somehow managed to decipher most of the text in the ruins. But it's not my problem so why should I care.

Anyways besides the ruins there's not much here so that's boring. So like usual I just doze off without a care in the world, or I would've if it weren't for this blasted woman.

"How dare you take my seat! I reserved that you know!"

"Sorry there wasn't really a label that shouted 'Reserved for snotty nosed brat!' you're pissing me off so just leave me be"

"How about you stop being an asshole and just give me the seat!" She stared me down her pale pink hair brushing past my face, her ocean blue eyes staring back into mine. Her white shorts over her faded yellow leggings.

However I found the pink hoodie with the cat like ears adorable and immature. All I saw next was her white and pink shoes, why might you ask? They are currently embedding themselves in my face. In simple terms, Im being kicked by shorty over here. "What the hell is your problem?"

"MY problem is you in my seat!"

"fine. I'll give you the seat...if you win against me in a pokemon battle"

"Really?"

"yes"

"fine then! 1 on 1 sounds good?"

"Suits me"

"Go Porygon-Z!" As if it came straight from a children's basket it came tumbling out, only to reassemble itself like a pile of shapes. This pokemon is lethal. With the right moves it can completely sweep a team of six. I need to get rid of him fast before he does some serious damage.

"Luxray let's get this over with" A premier ball practically falling from my hand, the Pokemon standing proud and ready for battle.

"Alright Luxray use thunder fang" Luxray lept into action and attempted to pounce on the Porygon-Z.

"Use psychic to push him away!" The Luxray seemingly floating was launched out of the way, skidding along the ground.

"Luxray! Quickly get up!" However something was wrong. This Pokemon was nothing like the Beedrill from a couple of days ago. Luxray was not backing down however, that's all the motivation I need.

"Luxray use charge!" Luxray started to glow, his defence increasing with it. "Porygon-Z stop him using tri-attack"

"Luxray counter using thunder" A lightning bolt struck down between Luxray and the tri-attack. But in that split second the Porygon-Z managed to escape our line of sight. "Stay sharp Luxray!" 1 second passed, 2 seconds passed, 3 seconds passed.

"Porygon-Z use hyper beam now!" I realised two things, first Porygon-Z was three steps away from Luxray, second is Luxray has no time to dodge.

"Luxray use charge!" the hyper beam reached its target in no time at all and the Luxray took the attack head on, But…"No way...How is your Luxray standing"

"Luxray, use thunder fang!" the Luxray sprinted to the Porygon-Z to latch it's fangs into his prey. But he never reached his prey. "Luxray!" "Looks like the hyper beam did it's job, huh?"

I rushed to him and let the pokeball work it's magic. "Your a tough trainer you know that?"

"To be fair i'm still a newbie"

"really? I wouldn't have noticed, your a natural at being a leader"

"kay, as promised here's your chair back"

"don't mind if I do, say I never got your name?"

"heh, call me Crow". For some odd reason there's this nagging in the back in my head, telling me she's different, that she might be tougher than I could ever hope to be. The thoughts from earlier echoing in my head 'Never try and solo a journey'.

"Hey listen, your a strong trainer yourself and I would definitely love to pick up some tips from the more experienced, if you don't mind of course"

"sorry, I really like the request but i'm better off alone. Trust me." Her eyes looked up at me as she said those words, as if she were testing me to argue. Frankly I couldn't be bothered after our earlier argument. So I dropped the idea completely.

"Seya around then?" she raised her head and with a smile she simply replied "definitely". I Turned away and started heading to the pokemon center, intent on getting my pokemon healed.

"Glameow use hypnosis" My head spun around and my entire body dropped to the floor, narrowly missing the hypnotic waves. I got up and dashed to the pokemon center , trying to make as much distance from me and the pokemon as possible. "Use fake out" the Glameow sent a wave to my ears thus halting my tracks. I turn and see Blue hair in the form of a bowl cut, a white suit, and a golden G plastered right in the center.

"What? I thought they disbanded three years ago! And why are they in Unova of all places!" Team Galactic. Known for almost destroying the world as we know it. They were stopped by a trainer and a certain legendary. Oh, I get it. They got wind of me and they realised im their ticket into the Distortion world. "Dammit! At this rate i'm gonna be caught, again" this time Luxray ain't saving me, no one is coming for me.

Running away is getting real old and i'm sick of it. "Screw it, come and get some you bastard!" My eyes started to glow and a purple aura started to swirl around me. The peebles on the ground slowly rising, my glare lowered on the grunt. "Mars ma'am, i'm gonna need backup...now!" At that moment I sprouted the wings of the renegade. Crimson claws sticking out of the wings.

My instincts kicked in and my power increased. A shadow ball was formed in between the claws. I aimed for the ground beneath the glameow, creating a smokescreen of dust. I then rushed through the smoke, dragon claw at the ready and before you know it the pokemon was knocked out. The grunt quickly retrieved the fallen pokemon "Mars, i'm sending my coordinates no-" I disappeared and reappeared right in front of the grunt.

My face shadowed, hidden from view only to let my glowing red eyes glare at the trainer before me. I took his earpiece and knocked him out with a fist to the jaw. With my work done I quickly started to change back to my previous look, only to have two holes through the back of my clothes. "Damn, I really liked this hoodie too".

I turned to leave, heading to my original destination only to hear something that truly terrified me. Someone was clapping, someone saw me. Shit. "Hey listen, that was just an illusion from my Zoroark so please don't jump to conclusions". I then focus my eyes and realise just who im talking too.

"And here I thought you were just a newbie"

"Shut it brat, it was just a Zoroark"

"Do you think i'm an idiot, there is only one pokeball in your possession" I tried.

"So your one of them also?"

"Also?"

"You know exactly what im talking about, your one of those 'Hybrids' aren't you?"

"Who are you really?"

"My name is Rose, and I am the Hybrid of the Mew, in the flesh"

"Prove it" In that instant she pulled the most cocky grin I have ever seen, rivaling that of an Ambipom who just stole your lunch. She stepped back and seem to focus, only for her to open her eyes a second later and a pink aura seemed to circle her.

Her hood slowly coming off her head due to the cat like ears that grew on top her head, followed by a tail that grew behind nearly touching the dirt floor. She then stared into my eyes, A playful grin attached to her face. "So, you like what you see?"

"Shut it brat, it's confirmed then. You are the same as me". She simply smiled and pointed a finger at me "Okay, if we are to be traveling together we need to get some supplies for the road, our pokemon healed up, and some proper sleeping gear for our camps".

"All of a sudden you decided we're travelling together? Didn't you turn me down just a moment ago?"

"That's cause I thought you were human. You of all people should know travelling with a Hybrid just attracts danger"

"I guess so"

"Race you there!"

"I can't be bothered to do this type of crap!" She zooms off into the distance, expecting me to follow. This show of exercise lasts for about a minute before e reach the pokecenter.

"Hey nurse joy, can you heal our pokemon and book us a room for two?"

"Sure thing...can I get your name down for bookings?"

"Sure. Just put 'Crow' down" I grab the keys and meet up for Rose for a much needed discussion. Who was she? Was she born the way she was? How long has she been on the run like me...assuming she is? I spared her a glance before directing my attention to the window outside.

"My name is Crow. I've mostly been keeping a low profile as to not attract a certain organisation. Im 16 and im mature enough to survive on my own until a little while ago. I came to Undella town for some much needed down time and have now caught the eye of team Galactic"

"My name is Rose and i've been training myself and gathering a team to protect myself from said organisations. Im 15 and have been traveling by myself with the exception of my pokemon. I came to Undella town to search the ruins at the bottom of the ocean to see if anything relates to the new Hybrids"

I sit there slowly taking in the information, the clock ticking away into the unpleasant silence. "You know Crow. There may be much more Hybrids out there than we think. In fact i'm willing to bet my tail on the idea that there is a Hybrid for every legendary pokemon"

"You're joking right? How many legendaries even are there?"

"I estimate around 45 discovered legendaries"

"Oh okay then, that only means 45 HYBRIDS! That's insane!"

"Crow, don't forget to breathe, breathing is important" My mind raced trying to make sense of all this crap. 45 Hybrids. How have they hidden themselves so well. I mean ro be fair I was in the Distortion world for a while but really?

"Rose, what should we do? I mean we could go look for them, but there's not much point in that. We could also and ask the legendaries about it, but even looking for them is a mission in itself"

"I honestly think we should lay low for a bit. To blindly stab at the dark to look for clues is dangerous and the Legendaries have been caught by the 'Dex trainers', or have you already forgotten that?"

"no, no, not at all!" What the hell is a 'Dex trainer'?

"For now Crow, our next plan of action should be getting some sleep"

"At least we can agree on something, shortie"

"What did you say?"

"I said night Rose"

"Night Crow" and just like that I was swept into dream with the absence of nightmares for the first time in forever, simply enjoying the warmth the blanket provided for me. Today was simply a blessing in disguise, due to the simple idea of not being the only one.


End file.
